finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleyra
Cleyra is a settlement on the Mist Continent in Final Fantasy IX situated on a gigantic tree. The path through the tree is known as Cleyra's Trunk. The town of Cleyra is surrounded by a sandstorm, protecting them from harm. The sandstorm is powered by a one of the four fragments of a Summoning Jewel. The Cleyran people were originally Burmecians, but, following a disagreement over the Burmecians' taste for war, the Cleyrans distanced themselves from Burmecia. Story Zidane and his party make their way to Cleyra in order to protect it from the greedy Queen Brahne and her Alexandrian Army who have destroyed Burmecia, after which many Burmecians made their way to Cleyra as refugees, including the King of Burmecia himself. Soon after their arrival the otherwise docile Antlion attacks Puck. The party saves the young prince but he runs away, stating that he does not wish to see his father. Freya reports back to the King of Burmecia in the cathedral and is asked to participate in the Ritual Dance. The Ritual Dance is performed at the Cathedral to pray for the strengthening of the sandstorm that surrounds Cleyra and grant it protection against outside intrusion. Four female Cleyrans and Freya perform it, while a fifth plays the harp that contains a sacred jewel. Unbeknownst to the Cleyrans, this is a summoning jewel. At the end of the dance the harp shatters, dissolving the sandstorm, revealing Cleyra, and allowing the Alexandrian forces to besiege the great tree. The party descends the tree trunk, finding only a couple of soldiers along the way. They stop at the bridge, where Freya realizes such a small force could not constitute a proper attack. Puck arrives to confirm that the soldiers at the trunk were just a decoy. The party hurries back to Cleyra but, with the protection of the sandstorm gone, General Beatrix attacks the town with her female soldiers and black mages warp in from the Red Rose directly into the settlement. The party attempts to defend the citizens by directing them to safety and after guiding the surviving Cleyrans to the Cathedral, the party is ambushed by a horde of black mages. They are saved by the timely arrival of Sir Fratley, and the party escapes into the Cathedral. Beatrix infiltrates the building and takes the jewel atop the sacred harp, stating that they "fail to grasp the true power of the jewel". She flees and is pursued by Zidane and company, who engage her in battle to reclaim the gem but fall to the Alexandrian general. Beatrix teleports out with the black mages. Zidane, Vivi, and Freya follow and end up on the Red Rose just as Queen Brahne summons Odin. The sky turns black as the eidolon parts the clouds, and with a single spear obliterates Cleyra, leaving behind a colossal mushroom cloud. If s/he was recruited, Quina leaves the party for the time being, citing his/her fear of heights for his/her departure, and Zidane, Vivi, and Freya are left thinking s/he died in Cleyra's destruction until his/her reunion with Zidane and Vivi in Qu's Marsh later on. Sir Fratley sinilarly goes missing and the surviving Burmecians and Cleyrans are scattered across Gaia. Locations Cleyra's Trunk The road to Cleyra is a long maze within the giant tree filled with sand pits and monsters. Whether it was fashioned this way naturally or caused by the Cleyrans is unclear. The journey up the trunk contains several switches that alter the flow of sand within the tree, and thus may open up new passages and treasures. After a certain point up the trunk, the player is unable to leave until the story permits so. This is the earliest time Quina can learn Auto-Life, by eating a Carrion Worm. Cleyra Settlement Cleyra itself is a small settlement atop the tree. It is divided into several smaller zones. Entrance Cleyra's entrance. When the party finally arrives after the long climb up the tree trunk, Forest Oracle Kildea will offer to give Zidane and Vivi a tour of Cleyra. Sandpit The Sandpit is located beside the entrance. It is the home of a tame Antlion. It also directly connects with the passages that lead up to the settlement. After the Active Time Events with Quina, s/he can be found here still looking to eat. In a daze s/he will think the swirling sand of the pit is ice cream and jump in and get sucked down. Zidane will chase after and both will fall past the bridge the passed on the way up and end up landing on the inaccessible ledge in the sand base, now being able to reach the two chests with the Silk Robe and second pair of Magician Shoes. After the Alexandrian army invades Cleyra, both Stiltzkin and the Inn's Moogle will be found here instead. Town The Town is the liveliest part of Cleyra. A market (which is closed during the events of the game) and the town's Inn are located here. This is also where the player can find Soldier Dan who sells weapons and armor. Observation Post The Observatory is a small platform built over a protruding branch of the giant tree. It is where Cleyra's citizens pray and relax. Water Mill Area The Water Mill is Cleyra's source of water, pumping water from the ground. Windmill Area The Windmill uses the sandstorm's power to draw water all the way up to the treetop. Star Maiden Nina's shop is located here. Cathedral The Cathedral is the place of worship where the Cleyrans pray to the sandstorm and perform their ritual dances of strengthening. The Cathedral is also home to the High Priest who rules over Cleyra. Treasure *Phoenix Pinion x4 *Remedy x2 *Ether x3 *Hi-Potion *Ore *Thunder Gloves *Mythril Vest *Gysahl Greens *Echo Screen *Yellow Scarf *Elixir *Phoenix Down *Emerald *Zuu card *Nymph card *970 Gil *1250 Gil Ether, Hi-Potion and Phoenix Pinion are purchased from Stiltzkin for 444 Gil (who can be found inside the Inn after the sandstorm disappears). Shops Soldier Dan's Shop Nina's Item Shop Enemy Formations Cleyra's Trunk *Carrion Worm x2 *Crawler *Dragonfly *Sand Golem/Core *Sand Scorpion *Zuu *Soldier x2 The Sand Scorpion appears as a forced battle whenever Zidane fails to escape the sand pits in time. Cleyra Settlement *Type B *Type B x2 *Type B, Soldier x2 *Soldier x3 *Beatrix (Boss) Musical Themes The theme of Cleyra's Settlement is called "Cleyra's Settlement". When traveling through the trunk, the theme is "Cleyra's Trunk". During the ritual dance, the song played is "Eternal Harvest". A piano arrangement of "Eternal Harvest" can be found on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX album. Gallery External Links *There is a notable fan arrangement of "Cleyra's Settlement" by Kate Covington. Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Towns